A Sixth Sense Named Flack
by Hypedupash
Summary: “Idiot” he told himself, even leaning on the sink he could feel himself shaking. Contains spoilers for season 5 episode 18 PoNR. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: This just a little something, something that refused to leave me alone. Apologies for the jumpiness of it all._

_Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance._

_Hope you like. Feedback would be very much appreciated._

_Just a little Danny/Lindsay oneshot post ep 518 PoNR (Contains spoilers for that episode)_

**

* * *

**

**A Sixth Sense Named Flack**

Neither he or Mac could get a conversation out of Danny Messer, he was too shook up over the shooting to hold a coherent conversation, his gaze however was fixed on his hands, more specifically his wedding ring, Flack felt proud of the young man, he'd grown so much over the last few years.

When the rumors had hit the precinct that Danny was going to be a father, Flack had half expected the flight response, but he'd been proved wrong and now his best friend was married. Pulling out his cell phone he typed up a text message as they pulled into the lab car lot "ring Danny, he needs you" hitting send, he hope that within a few minutes his friend would be OK.

He needed to scrub the blood, the smears felt foreign on the newest piece of jewelry, it was thoughts of Lindsay that kept him from going insane, he needed to wash the blood off and then he needed to call her, let the sound of her voice calm him.

He'd practically ran to the locker room, his fingers fumbling with the soiled shirt, it wasn't even worth the attempt of trying to wash it, blood never came out, no matter how small the stain, tossing it into the nearest trash receptacle, he headed for the sinks, taking a moment to look at himself while he thanked whoever that he was still alive, still there to be able to meet his baby and to spend time with his new wife.

"Idiot" he told himself, even leaning on the sink he could feel himself shaking, the shock and the adrenaline wearing off, the reality setting in, he could have died earlier and there would he be, cos he sure as hell didn't think he'd be able to take care of Lindsay and their infant if he wasn't around in person.

Taking a look at his hands to see if the shaking was actually real or just his mind playing tricks he remembered that he needed to clean the ring she'd graced his finger with a few days before.

It was almost clean, the small trace between the groove in the middle was proving tricky, his cell ringing on the sink edge made him look up but didn't relinquish the force he was cleaning the platinum ring with, until he read the caller ID, and then double checked to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks.

His ring clinked against the porcelain as he frantically tried to dry his hands, still damp he calmed his breathing, and slid the phone up to answer it.

"Hey babe" he greeted, a smile gracing his face at hearing her voice.

"Hey, how's things?" she asked casually, trying her damned hardest to keep the worry out of her voice, coupled with Flack's message and Danny's breathless voice she wanted to know what had happened and that her husband was OK, or going to be if he wasn't.

"Same old, Same old" he told her, as he dried the wet ring and edged over to one of the benches to sit down, she was calming him already but he owed it to her to tell her what went down.

"You sure?" she asked once more, the underlying worry showing this time.

Danny sighed and pinched his nose "I killed someone" he informed her "I went in without a vest, I didn't think" he continued, somewhat relieved that she hadn't yet flown off the handle, instead giving him time to tell her what went down. "Marty Pino, he got mixed up in some bad shit, he was blending organs from drug users and selling the drugs, somehow Annabelle got caught up in it all, she's dead, the guys after the money, they shot her, Marty locked himself in the bathroom" he continued, he could picture her sat on the porch, rubbing her belly gently, the image so vivid that he wanted to reach out and touch her. "We matched the bullet from some cold cases to a guy named Little Stevie, I forgot my vest back at the lab, Mac made me wait outside" he continued, the words coming out fast as though they were one word.

"Slow down" she calmed him instantly "Take a deep breath" she added "You're alive, out of your fucking mind but alive" she warned when she heard him smile down the phone "what happened?" she asked, he needed to get this off his chest in order to move on from it.

"He ran outside, to a warehouse, I didn't think, I just followed, I didn't know he was armed, Mac and Flack, they didn't come out straight away, they wouldn't have seen where he went, so I went after him" he added, noticing how much calmer he was, his ring was clean and dry and back on it's rightful finger and his wife was talking to him on the other end of the phone, a hug would have been better, but this was good enough until she was close enough to be touched "He started firing rounds when I announced, I caught him in the neck, the shot was a lucky one, my last bullet" he finished with a deep breath.

"Are you going to be OK?" she asked, somehow she wasn't mad, just relieved, him being regretful over his own actions was punishment enough, she thought.

"How did you know I needed you?" he asked with a smile.

"Psychic, and don't you forget it" she grinned

"I think when you get back I'll join you in the lab" he told her, the action of the field was dangerous, he had to know for his child's sake and for Lindsay's that he was gonna make it out of the day alive.

Half an hour later he was changed and wearing his bullet proof as he caught up with Flack for the briefing on how, when and where they were taking Marty Pino down. The nod from Danny and the color in his cheeks proved his wife had done a good job.

"You OK Mess?" Flack repeated his question from earlier.

"Never better" Danny answered "Let's do this, I'm hungry"

Flack smirked and clapped Danny on the back "How's Lindsay?" he grinned knowingly.

"Lindsay's sixth sense right?" he smirked "Thanks man" he added gratefully "She was just what I needed"

Flack grinned with a nod "Just don't go catching red-eyes' Mac'd have your ass"

* * *

_A/N: So what do you all think?_


End file.
